They Come From The Moon
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Something unexpected happens to Dean's hair. How will Sam and Castiel help him?


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_** - This is a little one shot I wrote for a fellow order of Castiel member on SNtv, who was finishing her Diplomas recently. This one is dedicated to Pauline! *winks*

_**They Come from The Moon!**_

At first Sam didn't believe Dean when his brother claimed to have seen a rabbit in their motel room. He merely put it down to a strange dream brought on by eating too much cheese on his pizza the night before, and thought no more of Dean's claims of evil fluff bunnies hopping about the room at midnight.

It was only the following morning when Sam awoke to find Dean looking the way he did that Sam thought that there might be something in it after all.

Dean's normally short hair was about six inches longer and froofed out in the most astonishing afro Sam had ever seen.

Things only got worse when Castiel appeared and said - "What's happened to your hair, Dean?"

Dean started cursing, before blaming the evil fluff bunnies of doom, who attacked people's hair in the night, turning people's hairstyles into afro's against their owner's will.

Sam began to laugh again, but Castiel didn't look surprised in the slightest.

"It's Lillith, Dean!" Castiel told him.

"Huh? Lillith is a bunny now?" Dean asked, in confusion.

"No, Dean, she's using the evil fluff bunny of doom, which originally comes from the moon by the way, to open another Seal," the angel said, still staring at Dean's afro, seemingly hypnotised by the style. "She's using it to create confusion and chaos amongst humanity. Create enough chaos and the seal is broken. The door is open!"

"Well, whatever in Hell is happening, we've gotta kill this freaking son of a bitch moon bunny before Lillith succeeds," Dean said, looking back at Castiel's mussed yet infinitely more desirable hairstyle with the utmost jealousy.

Sam still couldn't stop laughing but he helped to formulate a plan that might just work - one that involved staying up all night to catch Dean's moon bunny.

Even Castiel agreed to stay and help, as deadpan as usual. Only Sam saw the angel's lips form a small smile when Dean's back was turned, as the angel's wide blue eyes took in the afro from the back. Sam hid a snigger of his own but said nothing more about it.

************************************************************

Later that night and no one had noticed that Sam had actually gone to sleep until the fluff bunny was already upon him, running grubby paws over Sam's long hair, making it frizz, making it curl, making it froof out in an afro even more ridiculous than Dean's for Sam's hair was already far longer than Dean's had ever been.

Castiel was the first to leap to his feet, shadowy angel wings aflap as he kicked out at the bunny, sending the evil faced thing clear across the room.

"Nice bit of angel fu there, Cas!" Dean remarked as Castiel picked up the bunny and tried flinging it out the window.

Unfortunately he didn't open the window first so the ugly thing just bounced back into the room. Everything they tried failed to get rid of the moon bunny. They tried setting it alight with a flamethrower, shoving it in the oven, even fried it for five minutes with onions, but the thing refused to die.

Dean tried blasting it with a hair dryer, slung it in the shower with copious amounts of shampoo, but still it remained.

Eventually, out of sheer desperation, Sam grabbed the moon bunny from his brother and flushed the thing down the toilet. All three males stood round the pan, waiting with bated breath for the thing to arise from the depths, but the bunny stayed sunk.

"Has it gone?" Castiel asked, his face sweaty, his hair even more mussed than usual, but at least he didn't have an afro.

"It's gone!" Dean and Sam confirmed in brotherly unison.

Now that the evil fluff bunny of doom from the moon was defeated, Sam and Dean voted to go to bed, and Castiel went on his mysterious way, to return in the morning for a mere few seconds.

He looked down on the sleeping Winchesters, smiling slightly as he saw their hair returned to their previous styles, before wandering angelically off, for an appointment with the angelic laundry service. He needed his trenchcoat cleaned of all bunny hairs for his vessel was dreadfully allergic, and he couldn't stand the sneezing any more ...

THE END.


End file.
